Stupidity got us into this mess, but it will never get us out
by PixieVenus
Summary: Billy and Mandy never liked each other but, they also never, didn't like each other.


There was never a time when Mandy liked Billy but, there was never a time when she didn't like him. Those two things were mutual and one thing she never questioned. She swore it was a curse.

In the same boat; Billy always liked Mandy but, knew he didn't like her. He never thought too much on it, his attention span never let him.

Good thing too. Billy was about the only person who could tolerate Mandy and be her best friend forever. She was controlling and, he didn't mind being bossed around. She was violent and, he didn't mind getting punched now and then. She often thought about world domination and, Billy never had a problem with it. In fact so long as he was by her side he didn't care what she did to the world.

Mandy could yell, call him stupid along with other belittling words and names, break his stuff, curse at his friends and, Billy would still be her best friend. Billy even enjoyed these things sometimes, rarely ever going off on her about it. Either because he was too dumb to understand the negative attributes about it or he quietly enjoyed the behaviour himself.

Likewise Mandy was the only one that could tolerate Billy. He could yell in her face a dozen reason why he hated spiders or talk for hours on end about the hair in his shower drain. Even show her his gross collection of oddballs and she'd still have him by her side. Even when annoyed by all these things.

Sure Billy had his friends such as Irwin but, he wasn't there for how long Mandy was nor would be as the two grew apart past high school.

Billy and Mandy stayed by each other's side as time passed and, as they grew Mandy's nature never changed. Well other than Mandy silently taking more enjoyment in Billy's antics. You wouldn't see her laughing out loud or worse; cracking a smile but it was clear to the two of them it was another reason she kept him around.

Billy liked humoring Mandy and, Mandy didn't mind being humored.

Mandy supposed it was the reason she didn't reject Billy's proposal but again, she didn't accept it. Even if she had decided to give a yes or no; Billy had already kissed her and took off. That was official enough for the both of them.

And in a way it was relieving to know someone who amused her for so long would be staying by her forever. Not that she ever expected Billy to leave but now her possession over him spoke more layers.

And Billy was relieved over it more than Mandy. Not having to worry about being too stupid for anyone else.

Their union wasn't questioned by outsiders but, also not known to them. They were always together so it wasn't surprising when they moved in together. Grim wasn't accusatory either and was just thankful he didn't have to run between two houses, between a dorm across country with an apartment four stories high, or between a condo in the winter of main and the many places Billy ended up.

The only one who protested and implied a deeper relationship was Irwin. He had moved on long ago but, still harbored some jealousy for his "first love." Telling Billy to treat her right, and always protect her, treat her like a queen (adding as you should with all women once his girlfriend happened to walk up). Billy claimed he didn't know what he was talking about and truefully didn't.

Going into politics, world domination had to start small and local. Mandy became the mayor of Endsville for several terms, while Billy pursued any job he stumbled into, literally. He once became a four-star chef after stumbling into the kitchen of a restaurant instead of the bathroom. Course he lost it rather quickly after world got around the same fingers that prepared the food also found their way into the chef's nose.

Mandy wasn't stunned by the incident but she privated her own amusement when Billy fooled around the town she now ruled. It was perfect, two sides of the same coin.

"Yes, they're a supportive pair." Grim sighed with spite. Taking a gulp of his tea as the red haired reporter sat across him. Jotting down a note or two.

"So tell the powerful mayor of Endsville and our town's idiot are together right? Like a couple?" the reporter asked with a cheerful tone, excited for her gossip.

All the tea Grim took in soon spat out onto the reporter, soaking her due to Grim unable to hold in his laugh.

Taking moment to compose himself and apologize, Grim gave his opinion. "What makes you think _I_ know?"

Based off some Billy and Mandy dreams I have sometimes.

I only completed rewatching season one for this so this is based off the earlier depiction of their relationship.

As of April 15th 2019 I've completely rewritten this fanfic and replaced the original. New and improved, baby!


End file.
